community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Group Study Room F
Group Study Room F is the place within the library where Jeff, Britta, Annie, Shirley, Abed, Troy, and Pierce had their daily meetings each semester at Greendale Community College. After everyone graduated, the room served as a storage area for a time. Once the study group (sans Pierce) returned to campus, the room got a new table and became the conference room for the "Save Greendale Committee". Its first appearance was in the Season One episode "Pilot". History Season One Jeff reserved the room for a fake Spanish study group to impress Britta, but it would later be used for an actual study group he ends up forming. Troy and Abed used it for their morning show as well as their remake of Kick Puncher. Shirley threw a Christmas party for the group in "Comparative Religion"; after the study group gets into a fight with Mike and his gang, they return to the study room to recuperate. It is also where Jeff and Britta consummated their relationship on top of the study table in "Modern Warfare", and the room itself is devastated by a paintball explosion set off by Chang's paintball bomb. Abed says goodbye to the study room at the end of the semester in "Pascal's Triangle Revisited". Season Two In Anthropology 101, Abed stages a quickie wedding ceremony for Jeff and Britta which eventually causes massive infighting amongst the group when a number of secrets are revealed. In Cooperative Calligraphy, the study group stays in the study room for the whole episode to try and find Annie's purple pen, which was later found to be stolen by Annie's Boobs, Troy's pet monkey. In "Conspiracy Theories and Interior Design", Jeff and Annie orchestrate an elaborate plan to get back at Dean Pelton's machinations when the tables are turned on them. The study group, led by Professor Ian Duncan, stage an intervention for Abed in the study room in the episode "Abed's Uncontrollable Christmas". In the season finale "For A Few Paintballs More]]", a pivotal moment in the paintball war between Greendale and City College goes down in the library when Troy's paintball squad lures a number of the City College Storm Troopers into a trap. Unfortunately due to Garret accidentally sabotaging their escape route, the squad is cornered in the study room surrounded by the enemy. After the conflict is resolved, the study group minus Pierce (who had quit the group earlier), returns to the now trashed study room to discuss which subject they will all be taking next semester. In the middle of the discussion Pierce enters the study room looking for his day planner. The others ask him to return, forgiving Pierce for his behavior over the past year since he was responsible for Greendale's victory over City College but he refuses saying he is done with the group. Season Three In the season opener, "Biology 101", Jeff imagines the study room as the place from "2001: A Space Odyssey" where David Bowman experiences the power of the Monolith (the study table stands in for the mysterious artifact). Later in the episode, after being kicked out of the study group and knocked out by knock-out monkey gas, Jeff attacks the table with an axe, leaving holes in the table for the rest of the season. In "Competitive Ecology", the study group spends all night in the study room trying to figure out who gets paired off together as lab partners and who gets stuck with a student named Todd. In "Urban Matrimony and the Sandwich Arts", Britta redecorates the study room for Shirley and her ex-husband Andre Bennett's wedding rehearsal which ends up becoming the actual wedding ceremony. In "Digital Exploration of Interior Design", Troy and Abed's competing Pillow and Blanket fort constructions face off against each other leading to all out war between the two factions . In "Basic Lupine Urology", Jeff and Annie use the study room to prepare their case against Todd for ruining the group's Biology yam project. In "Course Listing Unavailable", Britta tries to provide grief counseling to the group who are at a loss with how to deal with Star-Burns death. In "Introduction to Finality", in the ending montage Jeff is shown inside the study room using a search website for clues about his father's whereabouts. Season Four The study room first appears in Abed's "Happy Place" fantasy where he re-imagines his life as a typical sitcom . Later, the use of the study room is denied to them due to Jeff and Shirley's Foosball rivals the German students. They signed up to use the room before the study group could. A school basement is used by them until Jeff comes up with a ruse to trick the Germans into losing their study room privileges. Before the study group can return to the study room they are greeted by a protest lead by the Germans. It's then revealed that most of the students on campus are against the group for hogging the study room for themselves over the years . Dean Pelton later stages an intervention with the study group after there seems to be tension between the members. Using puppet therapy, he gets them all to reveal what happened on a balloon trip they all took recently . At the start of the Spring semester at Greendale, Jeff has earned enough credits to graduate early. Despite the fact that a ceremony was unnecessary, Jeff agrees to have Annie and Dean Pelton throw him one. It was held in the study room although the decorations (including a floral archway) suggested more of a wedding than an actual graduation. Invited to the event were all the study group members and Neil, Vicki, Leonard, Todd, Garrett, and Quendra. In keeping with the wedding themed ceremony, Dean Pelton presided over the event as the "minister" at the altar-like stage, Jeff was there as the "bride" and The Greendale Human Being stood in as the "groom". After Jeff gave a heartfelt speech thanking his friends for supporting him he was about to accept his signed degree when Pierce interrupted. Seeing this as some kind of competition, Pierce got his papers in order and decided he wanted to graduate first. Jeff allowed him this moment and afterwards once the ceremony wrapped, a special dinner was held in the study room . Season Five Sometime after the entire study group graduated from Greendale, Jeff reluctantly returned to the campus. The firm he started had shut down and he was given a possibly lucrative assignment by colleague Alan Conner to help in a lawsuit against Greendale. Dean Pelton allowed him access to school records room, which was now the study room, believing he was there to help the school. Abed gets wind of this and contacts the rest of the study group. Everyone except Pierce showed up for an impromptu reunion in Group Study Room F. After Jeff accenpts a teaching position at Greendale, the remaining study group join him by reenrolling . When teacher/student relations become strained due to a grading scandal, Dean Pelton creates a new committee to improve campus life. It was called the "Save Greendale Committee" and made up of the study group and Buzz Hickey. Group Study Room F becomes the meeting area of the new committee . Tour of the study room Trivia The study room has been featured in nearly every episode with several exceptions: *Season Two: "Critical Film Studies" and "Applied Anthropology and Culinary Arts". *Season Three: "Remedial Chaos Theory", "Studies in Modern Movement", and "Foosball and Nocturnal Vigilantism". *Season Four: "Conventions of Space and Time" and "Intro to Knots". *Season Six: "Wedding Videography". Quotes Category:Places Category:Abed Nadir Category:Jeff Winger Category:Britta Perry Category:Annie Edison Category:Troy Barnes Category:Pierce Hawthorne Category:Shirley Bennett